One More Makes a Difference
by cjalabrat4
Summary: Sam and Dean go off looking for their dad with a tag along. Liam Blevans is a natural born wizard and their okay with it. But will their dad be if they find him? Join Sam, Dean, and Liam on a cross country hunt for the supernatural and John Winchester. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SPN I do own the name Liam Blevans though.
1. Borrowing Sammy

**Chapter One: Borrowing Sammy**

There's always one outcome of every plan you don't see coming. When Dean decided to pick Sam up to help look for their dad, the unplanned outcome he didn't plan was being tackled by a 5" nothing, shaggy haired guy as soon as he fell through the window. Falling into the habits drilled into him by his father Dean automatically went on the defense pinning the other man in less then a minute. At that moment the light flickered on revealing Sam in all his giant glory staring at the pair on the ground.  
"Dean? What are you doing here? On top of Liam?" Dean glanced down at the short, black haired, emerald green eyed man underneath him. The way Liam was totally relaxed with Dean on top of him made Dean blush and hurry to stand up. Sam stepped into the living room out of the doorway to help Liam off the floor.  
"I was in town and thought I would stop by an catch up." Sam just looked at him. Even Liam didn't look like he bought it. Before he could tell them the truth someone else joined their little gathering.  
"Sam? Liam? What's going on?" came a feminine voice just as a girl entered the room.  
"It's nothing Jess, just my brother stopping by for a visit."  
"You have a brother?" Liam and Jess asked in unison. Dean managed to look hurt.  
"You didn't tell them about me Sammy?"  
"Don't call me that," was all he said with his teeth clenched. Dean just sighed.  
"Look, dad left on a hunting trip a week ago and hasn't been back." Sam stared into his eyes. Trying to gauge the truth of his words. Finally he just sighed.  
"Liam, Jess can I talk to you two in here?" He asked gesturing to the master bedroom down the hall. Jess moved back that way but Liam stayed there.  
"I know what you are going to tell her so I'll just stay here and have a nice little chat with your brother." Sam looked at him suspiciously before joining Jess in the bedroom and closing the door. Soon as he heard the click Liam turned to Dean pinning him in place with a knowing look.  
"You may not believe me but I know what your talking about when you say 'hunt' and I can't believe I didn't make the connection with Sam four years ago. I know what you do Winchester and I met your dad a couple of years ago, he's proud of you but if looking for him causes anything to happen to Sam I will stop at nothing to make you and whoever caused the pain to suffer the same way he did tenfold," Liam said coldly causing Dean to flinch openly no matter how much he wanted to hide it.  
"He's my little brother," Dean said like explained everything to Liam and seemed to since he relaxed smiling warmly at Dean.  
"Good, if you want to know how I got into hunting then you need to bring Sam back before Monday. He has an interview you know," Liam told him just as Sam and Jess came out of the bedroom the former carrying a duffle bag.  
"Everything good in here," Sam asked sensing the tension in the room. Dean just smiled at him.  
"Nah, ready to go Sam?"  
"Yeah, now you two don't go throw a part while I'm gone. I need an apartment to come back to," Sam said hoping to get a smile out of Jess. All she could manage was a strained smile.  
"We'll be fine Sam. Go find your dad alright?" Liam said, his nerves letting a bit of his British lilt settle in his voice. Sam walked over to him and drew him into a hug.  
"I will," he whispered before backing away and following Dean out the door. Liam walked over to the window Dean had came in threw, not even ten minutes ago, to watch Dean's Impala drive off. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that nothing would be the same when Sam came back Sunday.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to wait alone?" Liam asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jess just smile at him over the cookies she just pulled from the oven.  
"Yes Liam, I can handle myself for a couple of hours and you need to study." Liam still looked unsure until she tossed him his bookbag and started shoving him towards the door.  
"Alright I get it. Call my cell if you need anything though okay?"  
"Got it Liam. Just go to the library and study for your MCAT so you don't fail." Liam smiled at her one last time before she slammed the door in his face. He then laughed all the way to the library trying not to think of the feeling he had that he just saw Jess for the last time.

Later that afternoon saw Liam running across the campus cursing himself for not keying himself into the anti-apparition wards he set up when he started school. As he flew up the stairs he prayed he wasn't to late. When he burst through the front door he heard Jess scream from the main bedroom and ran towards it. He knew he was out of his depth though when he felt the power coming from the demon he saw pinning Jess to the ceiling. Taking the chance of death Liam released his power letting it flow towards the demon causing it to look at him and sneer.  
"Leave wizard you may be powerful but you are nothing compared to what I can do."  
"I don't care. Jess is under my protection and I'll do anything in my ability to save her." Little did Liam know Sam closely followed by Dean entered the bedroom while he was talking. The demon did notice and just smirked before pinning them to the wall except for Liam. He knew he couldn't pin Liam for as long as he needed so he threw him out the window before turning back to finish what he started with Jess. What the demon didn't know was Liam grabbed the ledge outside the window and pulled himself back into the room in time to see the demon make a slash on Jess' stomach.  
"You messed with the wrong people demon," Liam practically hissed as Sam struggled against the invisible bonds holding him as did Dean but he just wanted to comfort his hurting brother. The demon just threw Liam across the room, set Jess' now dead body on fire, and disappeared. When the bonds holding the brothers fell both Dean and Liam ran to Sam before he could try to reach for Jess. Outside the apartment watching it burn Dean turned towards Liam panting and managed one word but his meaning was clear.  
"Wizard?" Liam looked at him from the other side of Sam who was looking at him in question to and sighed."  
"I know what you both are thinking but I didn't make a deal. In Britain there's a type of magical being who is born with a magical core that gives them power a demon-dealing-witch could only wish for. That's where I'm from."  
"Actually we've heard of natural borns. A friend of our father's wife was a natural born he made sure we knew about them since we first met him," Dean said after a minute.  
"Bobby Singer?" Liam asked.  
"Yeah, you know him?" Sam asked speaking up for the first time since getting out of the apartment. Liam met his gaze with a soft smile.  
"His wife had a half brother who was like a father to me. When I had to get out of Britain he told me to go see Bobby and he would help. He is like a second uncle to me now." Dean and even Sam managed a smile thinking about their own relationship with Bobby. After a couple of minutes though they all came to a silent agreement and move to where the Impala was down the street. Liam stopped beside the car awkwardly as Dean and Sam moved to get in. Dean looked over to him though when he didn't move.  
"You getting in or what?" He couldn't help but smile when Liam's eyes lit up with hope.  
"You wouldn't mind would you? I mean its not like you need to, I could find some other place to stay. Though it will be hard with a lot of my stuff burning down the street but I do have money and a place two towns over with more clothes there so if I can get there all I have to do is get to one of the branch's of my bank and-"  
"Liam," Sam interrupted his rambling from the passenger seat, "get in the car." Liam smiled broadly at him before sliding into the back. Dean just smiled and got in the drivers seat.  
"So, you have a place two towns over?" Dean asked as they got farther away from the burning apartment.  
"Yeah, I have clothes there and even some money both muggle and wizard if need be."  
"Muggle," Sam asked ever the knowledge junky.  
"Non-magical folk."  
"Well let's go get you some more clothes shall we?" Dean said interrupting the awkward silence trying to set in by blaring Metallica into the night.


	2. Starting an Adventure

**Chapter Two: Starting an Adventure**

"So your dad knew Dean would come looking for him," Liam said to Sam as they waited in the impala for Dean to finish pumping gas.

"Yep, he left coordinates for us to follow," Sam answered.

"And where exactly do these coordinates lead?"

"Blackwater Ridge," answered Dean as he sled into the driver's seat.

"Do you even know they lead to a case? Why doesn't he just take care of it? What would make him give you two the case instead? Do you think it's a haunting? Maybe a werewolf?"

Sam and Dean shared an exacerbated look. Dean rolling his eyes at the continues questioning.

"Do you always talk this much?" Dean asked instead of answering Liam's.

"Yes," Liam and Sam said in unison. Shocking Dean into swerving the car.

"Never. Do. That. Again." He said with his teeth clenched. This caused Sam to start chuckling with Liam who had started when Dean first swerved the car.

"Like we can help it," They said together surprising even themselves. Dean growled and clenched the steering wheel.

"Do that again and you'll find yourself stranded in the middle of South Dakota Blevans."

"My punishment for annoying you is a free ride to Bobby's? I have to talk to him anyway."

"Why?" Sam and Dean said in unison surprising them both before they glared at Liam who was full out laughing at them.

'Well?" Dean asked after Liam calmed down.

"Bobby is all I have left. He knows me better than I do sometimes. I need to tell him what happened and that I'm not studying medicine anymore. Don't even get me started on what he's going to say when I tell him about you two." Dean scoffed and glanced at Liam through the rear view mirror.

"Bobby loves us kid. Why would he have a problem with you hunting with us?" Liam just raised his eyebrow.

"If Bobby hadn't told either of you about natural borns I highly doubt it would have taken to long for you to start hunting me. Thinking I was just some demon deal witch." Sam looked hurt at how much that sounded true.

"I would have listened to your explanation Brit," He said softly calling Liam the nicknamed he'd been given their first year at Stanford. Liam reached forward and squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"I know you would have Am but soon enough Dean pressuring you into thinking I was something to hunt would've been to much." To break up the chick-flick moment and deciding to ignore Liam's jab at him Dean changed the subject.

"Brit? Am?" Sam and Liam smiled a little.

"When we first met our first year my accent was really heavy," Liam started.

"You could barely understand him on a daily basis. There wasn't even a point at trying when he got frustrated over homework," Sam continued.

"So Sam started calling me Britain so in retaliation I started calling him America. After a couple of months they got shortened and just kinda stuck," Liam finished with a shrug.

"Wow," Dean said after awhile shaking his head.

That ended the conversation for a bit until Liam started getting bored. He tried to pass the time by looking out the window but soon he began to feel mischievous along with bored. When he glanced to the front and saw Sam was asleep he soon had a plan. Unbuckling from his place behind Dean he quietly sled across the seat and moved to lean over Sam. Dean noticed movement beside him and glanced over to notice Liam leaning over Sam with a wicked gleam in his eyes that let up his face in such a handsome way, not that Dean would be saying that aloud anytime soon. Liam quickly decided the best way to prank Sam was be loud. So reaching his arm over the seat he grabbed Sam's shoulder and shook it ruffly.

"Come on Sam you're going to be late for class!" He yelled before jerking back to avoid the flailing Sam would no doubt do. He was disoriented for a moment but was soon glaring back at Liam when he realized what happened.

"What was that for?!"

"I was bored," Liam said innocently using his professional puppy dog eyes on Sam. Dean happened to glance in the rear view mirror at that moment at laughed.

"Damn Sammy. His puppy dog eyes are worse than your's." Sam just glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy! And you if you're bored call Bobby and catch up or something."

"What a brilliant idea Am!" Liam said with a grin pulling out his phone. Soon he had it on speaker so all three could hear it ringing. After only three rings Bobby picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Uncle Bobby!"

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly but Sam and Dean were sure they heard a smile in his voice.

"Way to be nice Uncle. Anyway somethings have happened lately and I thought you might want to know about them."

"What d'ya do this time?"

"Do you have no trust in me? All I did was make a new friend and find out what Sam's family does for a living."

"Your room mate Sam is John's boy isn't he. I thought as much. Why should I know?"

"Well somethings happened and now I'm hunting with him and Dean."

"Why?"

"That's not my story to tell Uncle."

"Alright I'll leave it alone. Do they know about your past?" Liam glanced at the brothers nervously hoping Bobby didn't let anything slip before he was ready.

"They know I'm a natural born. For a moment I thought Dean would shoot me but they said a friend of their dad's explained natural borns to them when they were growing up. Know anything about that Uncle?"

"No clue. Well stay safe and don't let them make you play bait for anything." Liam laughed richly.

"I won't Uncle. I don't play weak and defenseless well. You know that."

"I sure do. Talk to you later Lima."

"Over and out Bravo."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the kind of short chapter but it's getting late here and my muse is trying to runaway to the circus.**

**To explain Bobby and Liam's nicknames for each other I thought about countries again but that's Sam and Liam's thing so I figured they could have the phonetic alphabet.**

**Please review anything you want. Even if it's just to say you can't wait for the next chapter. I appreciate every review I receive especially critique's I don't have a beta so I could use all the help anybody is willing to give. **


	3. Stuck in A Forest

**Chapter Three: Stuck in A Forest**

"How did this happen?"

Sam looked at Liam as they walked behind Dean as they followed Roy as he played guide to the two Collins.

"I really don't know Brit. We should have found a way to keep them out of here." Liam just sighed and continued walking. They all stopped though when Roy grabbed Dean. Before Sam or Liam could move Roy jabbed his walking stick at the bear trap Dean was about to step on. Rolling their eyes Sam and Liam tuned everyone else out as they continued towards Haley's lost brother, Tommy's, last location. When the trees stopped to reveal a disaster zone of a camp. Haley and Ben stood at the edge their faces becoming a pallor better related to a vampire.

"Tommy!" Haley began running around the camp while Ben just stayed still wearing a look of panic and fear on his face. While Roy and the Winchesters looked around the camp Liam began to wander. He couldn't help but have flashbacks to similar looking camps of muggleborns who had run from Voldemort's short yet horrifying reign of terror. He was beginning to drown in the memories until a warm hand landed on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Dean had noticed the look of a drowning soldier and couldn't help but wonder what Liam was remember.

"I'm fine Dean. Just unwanted memories."

"Wanna talk about it?" Liam smiled before sighing and looking away.

"I ran away for a reason. If it gets to hard to handle by myself I'm sure Sam will force me to talk though."

"He does have his chick flick moments." Liam laughed and nodded his head before following Dean over to Sam.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Haley asked as the brothers came back to the camp where Liam, Haley, and Ben were waiting. Sam and Dean had run after Roy who made the mistake of the leaving the circle the Anasazi symbols made.

"Either that or the wendigo dragged him off to his lair," Dean said glancing over to where Sam had joined Liam and Ben.

"Do you think my brother is still alive?" Sam heard Ben ask Liam as he walked over to him. Liam patted his shoulder before looking into the fire.

"I'm sure he's alive. We just have to find him in time." Sam smiled a little before settling on Ben's other side.

"We will find him in time," Sam said surely causing Ben to flash him a small smile. Before Liam could say anything else Dean called him and Sam over away from Haley and Ben.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Liam asked before Dean could say anything.

"We should take turns keeping watch. I could take the first watch, Dean the second, and since your up early anyway you can take the last one." Sam said. He had already been thinking about it.

"Wake us up around eight so we have an hour to pack up before we wake up Haley and Ben," Dean threw in.

"Nine? Why so late?" Liam asked.

"They don't do what we do. We wake them up early and the wendigo will kill us even if the sun is up."

"Oh," Liam said, "Makes sense. What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements? I only have two sleeping bags." Dean looked at him and smirked.

"You afraid to share Liam?"

"Do I have a reason to be? Sam said your a lady's man but if you want to experiment I wouldn't mind. We might scar Haley and Ben though." Liam's response shocked Dean into silence but Sam just laughed.

"You're gay?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that _Dean__?" _Liam said stepping up to whisper the last bit right into his ear. Dean gulped before shaking his head.

"Not at all. Let's go to sleep now eh?"

"Sure Dean. Just worn me if you two are going to start something. I'll look the other way." Sam said with a wide smirk. Dean just stuttered at him with a shocked look on his face.

"We're not going to start anything!"

* * *

Liam joined Sam and Dean in looking at Roy's body that had fallen out of a tree. Ben was off to the side trying to comfort Haley who had nearly been crushed by the body.

"Where do you think it's lair is?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It'll be a cave though somewhere underground." Liam answered right before they heard something screech above them. Ben and Haley rushed over to them.

"What was that?"

"The wendigo," the hunters said in unison with no time to be surprised. The wendigo rushed at them causing Sam and Ben to go one way while Liam and Dean dragged Haley in another direction. They kept running until the wendigo had gained on Haley, Dean, and Liam. Right before it lunged at Dean and Haley, Liam tackled Haley to the ground.

"Stay still. Don't make a noise. AT ALL," was all he managed to tell her before him and Dean were grabbed. Haley did as she was told with her eyes squeezed shut until Sam and Ben found her.

"What happened? Where's Dean and Liam?" Sam asked her as Ben checked to make sure she was okay.

"It took them. It would have got me but Liam pushed me out of the way."

"Do you know which way it went?"

"There's abandoned mine shafts that way," Ben said pointing to the east, "Liam said it's lair would be underground."

"That's brilliant Ben. Thank you," Sam said with a smile.

* * *

"How deep do you think they are?" Ben asked Sam as they reached the entrance to the mine shafts. They could tell someone had been down there from the broken boards laying around.

"I don't know. Keep close though." They continued walking until they heard something walking and Sam threw Haley and Ben against the wall. Covering them with his body. After a minute the wendigo slunk by down a split in the tunnel. Sam waited another minute before relaxing. He walked forward a couple of steps and was turning to say something to Ben and Haley before he fell through the ground.

"Sam!" Ben yelled running towards where he fell.

"I'm fine. You and Haley better jump down here I think I found something," Sam yelled up. Ben and Haley shared a look before she moved forward to go first. After they were both standing beside Sam he shined his flashlight around.

"Is that-" Haley cut herself off.

"Skeletons? Yes." Sam lead them further into the tunnel. They then came to a fork where three bodies were hanging.

"DEAN!" Sam rushed forward to cut his brother down. He woke up when Sam caught him.

"Liam, gotta save Liam."

"I will Dean. Just stay still." As Sam moved to cut an unconscious Liam down Haley and Ben rushed to Tommy. The last hanging body.

"Here use my knife to cut him down," Dean said walking over to them. Liam woke up with a groan as Sam held him up.

"Man, I hope this headache isn't because of a hangover." Sam smiled.

"No, but we have to get out of here." As they were talking Dean looked around.

"Hey! Look what I found!" He screamed swinging a couple of flares in the air. Sam and Liam shared a wide grin.

"Come on I think I know a way out," Sam said supporting Dean while Ben helped Liam and Haley helped Tommy. They made it all the way to the final tunnel before they heard the wendigo.

"You know what Am? I think it's time to deal with this bastard once and for all," Liam said as they walked faster trying to beat the wendigo outside. Dean looked at Liam before shrugging off Sam's arm.

"I've got this. You two need to get these three out of here."

"Alright," Sam told his brother.

"Dean," Said man turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't die please." Dean smirked at his baby brother.

"I can't Sammy. I have the keys to the Impala."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!" Liam said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"We heard you the first hundred times Brit. Believe me I can't either," Sam told him as the watched Dean say goodbye to Haley. Ben then walked over to Sam and Liam.

"I guess you're leaving now." Liam smiled at the boy before dragging him into a hug.

"It'll be okay Ben. Just remember what I told you." Ben smiled at him before shaking Sam's hand.

"Thank you for saving my brother."

"No problem it's what we do." Ben walked back to his sister. Before Sam could ask Liam what he told Ben, Dean walked over to them.

"So, what now?" Liam asked them as they headed towards the Impala.

"We look through newspapers and find another case," Dean said simply. Liam looked at him before shrugging.

"Sounds good to me," He said as he got into the back seat. Dean and Sam shared a small smile over the roof of the Impala before getting in.

* * *

They had been driving for awhile before Sam remembered what he wanted to ask Liam.

"Hey Liam," He asked turning a bit to see the short man laying in the Impala's backseat.

"What did you tell Ben?" Liam blushed a little before sitting up and looking out the window.

"He said he was nervous about telling Haley and Tommy that he was gay and had a boyfriend. I told him that sharing something like that especially with family is always hard. You just have to blurt it out and hope they accept you. I also gave him my cellphone number in case he wanted to talk." Sam was silent before turning back around.

"Oh." Liam smiled at him before sharing an eye roll with Dean in the rear view mirror.


	4. Something's in the Water

**Chapter Four: Something's in the Water**

"So when do I get to drive?" Nothing like an out of the blue question about his baby to cause Dean to swerve. Which caused Sam to jerk awake from his slumped position in the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Liam just had to smile at Sam's sleepy voice.

"Nothing Am. Just wondering when I get to drive the Impala. I think I broke Dean though." They both looked to Dean who was indeed still sputtering at the idea of someone he barely knew driving his baby. At the sound of his name though he directed a glare at Liam in the rear view mirror.

"You are not. Driving. My. Car," he forced at through clenched teeth. Sam smiled at Dean's reaction while Liam just leaned back in his seat with a pout.

"Why not?" It was practically a whine. Not that Liam would admit it or Sam and Dean would mention it.

"Because I said so!" Dean just had to give the most petulant reason ever. He knew he sounded like a kid not wanting to share his favorite toy and so did Liam and Sam.

"Whatever," Liam said smirking at the embarrassed blush reaching up Dean's neck to snake around his ears. "Can we at least stop for something to eat soon? I'm STARVING."

"We just ate not three hours ago," Sam told his best friend with an exasperated eye roll.

"Yeah, well being in a car nonstop makes me hungry."

"Fine. There's a town coming up they're bound to have a diner," Dean said. His eyes already lighting up at the chance of pie. Sam scoffed, recognizing the look in his brother's eyes.

"You just want pie."

"Nothing wrong with pie Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever you say... Sammy."

About an hour later they pulled up to a country looking diner. Sam and Dean got out closely followed by Liam and headed towards the door. On the way Dean made a detour to the machines holding three different kinds of newspapers, grabbing one of each. He then joined Liam and Sam who were sitting at the corner booth with a perfect view of the exit. As soon as he sat down a waitress popped out of nowhere with three menus.

"Here ya go gentlemen. My name's Joan ad I'll be your waitress. Today's specials are a BLT with seasoned fries or fried chicken with mashed potatoes. Our desserts are peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream or your choice of pie. We have cherry, apple, peach, and black berry. Our drink choices are cola, Mountain Dew, milk, coffee, orange or grape juice, or water." When she stopped talking she turned to Sam who was the only one who looked like he was ready to order.

"I'll have the Cesar salad with a water." Sam passed his menu back to Joan, elbowing Liam in the process. This caused Liam to look up and glare at him before noticing Joan looking at him. He smiled brightly at her.

"Hello Joan," he began laying his British lilt on thick. "I'll have a BLT, extra bacon, with fries and a coke please." The sound of his accent had the wanted effect of causing Joan to practically melt into a puddle. Sam just smirked before kicking Dean underneath the table so he would order. He through a glare at Sam before turning to Joan.

"I'll have the fried chicken with mashed potatoes please." Joan wrote down his order in a daze before walking off. Dean glanced after her with a frown before thinking back on what else was said at the booth. He then glared at Liam with a minute pout. Liam gave him a confused look before he understand and leaned back with a smirk.

"What's wrong Dean?" All he got was a glare and a newspaper slammed in front of him.

"Get looking," Dean said while giving a laughing Sam the same treatment. "We need a case." They spent the next half hour, as they waited for their food, searching the obituaries for unnatural deaths. Dean set his newspaper aside when his food showed up but Liam and Sam continued to search while they ate. It took the whole meal, two slices of pie, and three refills of Liam and Dean's cokes before they finally found a possible hunt.

"Look at this," Dean turned his newspaper towards Liam and Sam so they could read the obit he had found.

**CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. It was a sudden, surprising moment when Sophie Carlton, 18, died while swimming in Lake Manitoc. Sophie was a varsity swimmer for the local high school and it surprised no more than it did her brother Will. Who claims she didn't drown but was pulled deep into the lake.**

"Do you think it's worth checking out?" Sam and Dean shared a look before nodding.

"It's sounds like something worth looking into." The brothers said this at the same time causing Liam to adopt a shocked looking face before it became scared.

"Please don't do that again. It's so creepy." Sam and Dean just smiled before dropping some money on the table and following Liam out to the car. As they pulled out onto the road Liam leaned forward to talk to the brothers.

"So where are we headed?" Dean looked to Sam who was reading the obituary. He scanned the page for a second before finding the location.

"Um, she died in Lake Manitoc Wisconsin."

"How far away is that?" Sam thought for a second while doing the math.

"Uh, about six to eight hours." Liam looked horrified at the number.

"That's forever!" Before Sam could reply Dean reached over and blasted Metallica.

Two hours later the three hunters were once again riding in silence. Dean was driving lost in though. Sam was dosing in the front seat. Liam on the other hand wasn't used to long drives and was bored out of his mind. He had an idea on how to cure his boredom though. Liam turned his head to face the front seat and took a loud, deep breath. Causing Dean to glance at him in the rear view mirror. He didn't know Liam that well though so Dean decided not to worry about him. Until...

"On top of spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese." Liam's cure for his boredom was to sing On Top of Spaghetti as loud as he could.

"I lost my poor meatball,  
When somebody sneezed." Sam finally jerked awake hitting his head on the roof of the car in the process.

"What's going on?" The deja vu of the situation was lost on all but Liam. Not that he would say anything. He did have a song to sing after all.

"It rolled off the table,  
And on to the floor." Sam finally realized what had woke him up and groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Come on Brit. Not this again!"

"Again?" Dean couldn't help but sound surprised at the thought of this being a regular thing with the British hunter.

"He does this a lot when he's bored." Before Dean could say anything else Liam continued.

"And then my poor meatball,  
Rolled out of the door." There was a minute of silence and Dean had to hope it was over. Sam knew better though. As if on que Liam started again.

"It rolled in the garden,  
And under a bush,  
And then my poor meatball,  
Was nothing but mush." Sam groaned at the thought of another six hours of this but Dean just went a little faster. He didn't want to be stuck in a car with a singing wizard for an unneeded amount of time.

"The mush was as tasty  
As tasty could be,  
And then the next summer,  
It grew into a tree.  
The tree was all covered,  
All covered with moss,  
And on it grew meatballs,  
And tomato sauce.

So if you eat spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese,  
Hold on to your meatball,  
Whenever you sneeze." At the end of the song both brothers thought that would be it but Liam took another deep breath.

"The wheels on the Impala go round and round  
round and round." Sam and Dean were both to busy groaning to notice the smirk on Liam's face.

* * *

Finally after seven and a half hours the hunters finally made it to the police station in Manitoc Wisconsin. Sam and Dean practically jumped out of the car slowly followed by Liam who was walking at a leisurely pace. They all entered the police station and introduced themselves as wildlife services. They were soon led to the sheriff's office. After explaining why they were there the sheriff, Jake Devins, looked confused.

"Why does Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"Accidental?"

"Her brother said she was dragged underneath the water by something." Liam and Sam spoke at the same time but the sheriff decided to answer Liam.

"It very simple. While she was swimming her foot or something got caught on some seaweed or some other plant under the water and drowned."

"You couldn't find her body though," Dean said, "Even when you drained the Lake."

"Well it ain't our fault her body is washed up on a bank we haven't checked yet."

"Don't you want to find her body? Give her family some closure?" Sam couldn't help but be exasperated at how relaxed the sheriff was about this.

"I would love to son but it's better to let them bury a empty coffin and move on." After that a young woman interrupted by tapping on the door. When she noticed Sam, Dean, and Liam she moved to leave.

"I'm sorry I can come back later."

"Nonsense." the sheriff gestured to the woman.

"This is my daughter Andrea Barr. Andrea these men are from the Wildlife Service. Their looking into the bodies going missing in the lake." Andrea looked at them speculatively as shook shook each of their names.

"Now if you don't mind boys I have some paperwork I need to do." With that they exited the office with Andrea. Outside the office a little boy was waiting. He barely glanced at the men before hiding behind Andrea.

"This is my son Lucas. He was the one to see my husband drown in the lake." Sam and Dean looked sad. Liam just knelt in front of Lucas who was now standing beside his mother.

"Hey Lucas, my name is Liam." He didn't really expect the boy to say anything but the whole no eye contact thing wasn't appreciated. "Look, I know you saw something really scary. I've been there myself. When my godfather died I didn't speak to anyone for almost a year but that doesn't help. You need to let your mom in. Even if it's just by smiling at her. You don't have to tell anyone what you saw you just have to talk. Believe me, it will help. Just think about it kiddo  
okay?" Liam looked at Lucas hopefully along with everyone else but one person.

Dean was staring at the back of Liam's head like they were meeting for the first time. So much emotion. Who was this British hunter? After a minute Lucas finally looked into Liam's eyes with a watery pair of his own. He nodded once before throwing himself at Liam. They held onto each other for awhile. Andrea being the only one to see the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. It may have been her imagination though. She was crying herself. When Liam and Lucas finally separated Andrea smiled at Liam as Lucas hugged her legs now openly crying.

"Thank you. I've been worried about him." Liam just smiled before standing up.

"It was nothing I haven't had told to me."

"Well we should get going. Do you know where a cheap motel is?" Sam could feel the emotion coming from his friend and knew they needed to get out of there.

"Sure, the Lakefront Motel. It's around the corner and about two blocks from here."

"Thanks," Sam told her before Dean could try to flirt. He grabbed Liam and Dean's arms practically dragging them from the station. It was an awkward walk to the motel but everything changed when they finally got a room (with a pullout couch for Liam.) When Sam and Dean started warding the room Liam sat down on the couch and just stared at the wall. After a minute Sam finished his side of the room and walked over to crouch in front of Liam.

"Are you okay?" It took a minute but Liam's eyes slowly met Sam's.

"A boy his age shouldn't have to deal with losing a parent Am."

"I know Brit but you helped him today. You know that. Now come on let's catch whatever is in that lake huh?" Liam smiled at his best friend before nodding his head and wiping the few tears that had escaped. As Liam and Sam sat at the table with his laptop Dean walked out of the bathroom where he had been hiding.

"Done with the chick flick moment yet?" Liam and Sam just gave him very similar bitch faces causing a shiver to run down Dean's spine at how much they looked like brothers at that moment.

"What ever. I'm going to find a diner that serves pie." Liam and Sam just rolled their eyes and continued their research.

* * *

Half an hour later Dean still hadn't returned and Liam was getting bored. He leaned beck from the table with a sigh and stretched his arms. Sam didn't even move he was so engrossed in what he was reading. Liam spared him a glance before standing up.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe check out this lake we're here for." Sam barely spared him a grunt before clicking on another link.

"Alrighty then." Liam grabbed his coat on the way out and started walking. It took him five minutes to reach the lake. He just stood at the edge for a moment before deciding to step closer. The minute the tip of his left boot his the water his whole demeanor changed. His face became slack and his shoulders dropped. As if in a stupor, Liam slowly moved into the lake. As the water crept up to his waist a car pulled up at the edge of the lake. It was the impala. A very confused  
Dean stepped out in time to see Liam being yanked into the lake. A look of complete terror crossed his face as he rushed towards the lake, kicking his boots off on the way. Dean got calf deep in the water before he dived into the lake. When his head dipped into the lake he saw a human like creature pulling Liam deeper into the lake. Dean swam as fast as he could finally reaching Liam when he felt the pull in his lungs. Grabbing Liam underneath his arms Dean kicked at  
the creature causing it to let the British hunter go. He turned around quickly, dragging Liam with him. After what felt like centuries the two hunter finally breached the surface. Dean dragged the unconscious hunter to the shore and laid him down. Liam wasn't breathing though. Dean leaned over him and began pounding on his chest. After four repetitions of CPR Liam finally coughed up water his eyes wide open. he breathed deeply for a bit before glancing at Dean who was panting beside him. Liam calmed down after a minute before laying back on the ground. Dean looked at him for a minute before joining him. After a couple of minute, laying side by side, Liam turned his head to look at Dean who turned his head to. They stared into each others eyes, noses barely touching, before a broad smile spread across Liam's face.

"I think there's something in the lake." Dean just stared back up at the sky and laughed.


End file.
